Canterlot meets Crystal Prep
This is how Canterlot meets Crystal Prep goes in Thomas and Friends: Olympics Special. at Canterlot High Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, friends. Let's practice with some songs. Timothy: Okay. Matau T. Monkey: Right. Get your pendant glowing, Master Ryan. does Adagio Dazzle: I hope the Dark Stars like this.pendant glows blue Elsewhere Evil Ryan: Aglaópe. I'm so happy that you're with us. Thomas (EG): Hello? Evil Ryan: Thomas? Thomas!Thomas You came back! Rádne: Thomas? Who's Thomas? Thomas (EG): That would be me. Piscis: Hi, Thomas. I'm Piscis. Thomas (EG): Nice to meet you. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Did you forget someone, bro? Thomas (EG): Oh, yes. This is my brother, Ryan. That's my best friend Percy. Aglaope: Hi, Percy. I'm Aglaópe, one of the Dark Stars. Percy (EG): Wow! Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Nice to meet you, Aglaope. Why you and your sisters are with the cyborg clone and his two friends? Thomas (EG): It was nice meeting you all but we'd better be going. Evil Ryan: Ok, Thomas. Your brother look like my friend. His name is Ryan also. as Thomas (EG), Ryan (EG) and Percy (EG) walk along Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Ok, Thomas. Let's activate our amulets. Thomas (EG): It's just me that needs to do it. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Ok. My amulet has got magic in it. How that cyborg know I look like his friend? Thomas (EG): I don't know. But I wonder how they knew me. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): We'll soon find out. his amulet Thomas (EG): Ahem. Friendship Games plotline. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Oh. Let me activate your device for you, bro. Thomas' amulet Thomas (EG): Thanks. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): You're welcome. Both our amulets tells us to go...amulet points to where the magic is that way. Meanwhile Matau T. Monkey: Did you see Thomas, Evil Ryan and Aglaope? Evil Ryan: We did. But he wore glasses. Aglaope: He told us that he has a brother. Aria Blaze: Really? Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas has a brother?! Piscis: Yeah. He looks like you. Ryan F-Freeman: I met him before. Sci-Ryan. Sonata Dusk: That's his name? Ryan F-Freeman: It's his nickname, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: Right, Ryan. What you said what I meant to say. That's what I meant... to say. Aria Blaze: What's his real name? Ryan F-Freeman: His name is Ryan F-Freeman, Aria. Aria Blaze: Oh. Right. Matau T. Monkey: I remember how Sonata hugs my master's human counter-part. Rigby: Wow, Ryan. I didn't know that this world's you go to Crystal Prep. Cody Fairbrother: What!? Lapis Lazuli: There's another Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Meg Griffin: I'm confused that there's another you, Ryan. Mario: Ryan. Sci-Ryan is so good he got Mario confused. Evil Anna: Wow, Ryan. I hope that it's, like, the Thomas from Cybertron. Princess Anna and I are sure about Sci-Ryan. Evil Ryan: But I think it's the Thomas from this world. Bertram T. Monkey: I know, Evil Ryan. But I'm sure that Sci-Ryan has a pet named after my twin brother. Evil Ryan: He has. SMG4: Well, Evil Ryan. Princess Peach and I think it might be OpThomas Prime we know. James (EG): Anyways, here are some outfits I made. Ryan F-Freeman: I got some outfits too, James. Human Rarity: Ahem. him a video Ryan F-Freeman: I know, Rarity. If James puts the outfits on us he'll get tired before the games starts. James (EG): What did you say, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Nothing. Matau T. Monkey: Should Master Ryan and you sing a song, Rarity? Rarity shakes her head Matau T. Monkey: Oh. James. Why you got some outfits for us? James (EG): Somethings I thought up. Some things I haven't. an outfit on Matau Matau T. Monkey: Thanks, James. I look like Aria.Shadowarrior Right, Shadowarrior? Shadowarrior: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: I like you competing in the Friendship Games, Shadowarrior. Deckerd: Me too. 12th Doctor: You think that your brother Ryan from this world goes to Crystal Prep? James (EG): At least I'm being generous. robot Ryan F-Freeman: Awesome, James! in the corridoor Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Thomas. Looks like we got something. Thomas (EG): Ah-ha! Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Follow the signal. Thomas (EG): Look. stream of red energy come out Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Wow! Magic. Thomas (EG): I'll handle this. in the energy Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Ok. I wonder if it's Equestrian Magic or Cybertronian energy. whispers Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Ok, bro. I hear something. the room Shadowarrior: Ryan. What's this? James: Aw. Shadowarrior: See, James. What Ryan told you. James: I feel weak. Evil Ryan: At least Ryan's magic doesn't get drained. turns back into a human Ryan F-Freeman: What's the matter, James? James (EG): I don't feel too good. Ryan F-Freeman: I told you that you get tired. You sound like you're got your magic drained. (EG) comes in Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas! Thomas You came back! Thomas (EG): Do I know you? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm Ryan. The second leader of the Dazzlings. Thomas (EG): Oh. 12th Doctor: Hi, Thomas. I'm the Doctor. Toby (EG): Well, I'll be. You should've told us you were coming. Ryan F-Freeman: Evil me met you, Thomas.Thomas' amulet That's nice. It's like Shadowarrior using this thing like a Gallifreyn time scoop. Thomas (EG): My uniform? Ryan F-Freeman: Nope. This device you got there. Thomas (EG): Oh, thanks. I need it myself. Ryan F-Freeman (EG):voice I made it too. Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan! Cody Fairbrother: Am I seeing two Ryans? Thomas (EG): Yes. But ones my brother. Crash Bandicoot: That's nice, Thomas. I hope that... Wait. What!? Ryan F-Freeman: What are you talking about? Shadowarrior: Is your brother want my magic, Thomas? Thomas (EG): No. But we are here for the Friendship Games. Crash Bandicoot: Thomas. What's your brother's Cutie mark look like? Thomas (EG): Cutie mark? Matau T. Monkey: Maybe Master Ryan can show you, Thomas. Thomas (EG): Okay. Cody Fairbrother: Ok, Ryan. Let's show Thomas both our Cutie marks. do Thomas (EG): Wow! That's awesome. Ryan. What does your cutie mark look like? Ryan F-Freeman: A magic bow and arrow. Sci-Ryan: Mine's a magic wand and a wrench. Cody Fairbrother: And mine's a star trail. Matau T. Monkey: Bertram. What does your friends and your cutie marks look like? shrugs Matau T. Monkey: I'll show you my cutie mark.so Thomas (EG): Wow! Bertram T. Monkey: Thomas. My friends and I will show you our Cutie marks. do Thomas (EG): Wow-wee! What does these look like? Evil Ryan: Siren gems. Evil Anna: Mine's like Anna's Cutie mark. Bertram T. Monkey: Bananas. Crash Bandicoot: Mine's a little version of my head. Thomas (EG): Wow! Ryan F-Freeman: You got nice glasses, Thomas. How long is your brother had his? Thomas (EG): Since forever. Ryan F-Freeman: The Dazzlings are happy to see you, Sci-Ryan. Percy (EG): Hi. Matau T. Monkey: Percy!Percy Mario and I are happy to see you again. Thomas (EG): You know my best friend's name too? Sci-Ryan: I hope Twilight see this. Thomas (EG): Me too. Sci-Twi:voice I told Ryan about your friend, Ryan. Sideswipe: Sci-Twi. Timothy: Hi, Sci-Twi. Sci-Twi: Hey, guys. Kaos: You know her, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! Sunset. You do know her. She looks like Twilight from Equestria. Thomas (EG): Except with her hair up. Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. Do you like Cody wearing Timothy's old outfit? nods Cody Fairbrother: That's a nice outfit, Thomas. You think that he'll make Timothy his student if we win these games? Thomas (EG): Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: That's good, Thomas. The Dazzlings and I are known to sing from time to time. Thomas (EG): Plus, I'm her boyfriend. Matau T. Monkey: Cool.a drink but spits it out in shock What did you say!? Thomas (EG): I'm Twilight's boyfriend. Shadowarrior: What? Sci-Twi: It's true. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! That's good. You think Sci-Ryan will turn you into Midnight Sparkle in the last event? Sci-Twi: I don't think so. Sci-Ryan: I got that on my to-do list. Sci-Twi: Alright. Timothy: At least your friends the Diesel Trio and your pet are with you, Sci-Ryan. Thomas (EG): We know. Sci-Ryan: Yup. I have met them when they get to Crystal Prep. Thomas (EG): Anyways, we need to be going. Sonata Dusk: Ok.Sci-Ryan and Thomas Good luck you two. the principles Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan